<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Swallowed by ColorZPrincezZ</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24104614">Swallowed</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorZPrincezZ/pseuds/ColorZPrincezZ'>ColorZPrincezZ</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe- Alice in Wonderland, Alternate Universe- Alice in Wonderland References, Cheshire Cat Peter Parker, It's time for tea, M/M, Madhatter Tony Stark, and lots of hats, mention of the White Rabbit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:21:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>442</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24104614</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorZPrincezZ/pseuds/ColorZPrincezZ</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Oh my darling can we find a way out? Oh my darling am I being followed? Oh my darling can we all still stay out? Oh my darling are we being swallowed?”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Swallowed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I, randomly found a beautiful moodboard with this idea, and this lil' baby was born.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Swallowed</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“Oh my darling can we find a way out? Oh my darling am I being followed? Oh my darling can we all still stay out? Oh my darling are we being swallowed?”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The lighting on top of his head slowly came into the obvious change of time and seasons. The roar of trees was heard as the wind carried the faint scent of summer all over Wonderland. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hatter was Mad. He couldn’t stop hearing the tick-tock. Hickorey, dickorey, dock. That bloody tick-tock of a rabbit wouldn’t go away no matter how many hats he had on his head or if he finally decided to take them all off. One, two, three. Change the hats, more, more, hats. A pile of hats on his head creading a  ladder of colors and textures. He could be swallowed in the hollow, soft fabric of his hats when a brief laughter reached his ears, as faint as a sight.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I see you never loose your touch, Hatter. Only your head.” The silky voice of the cat was near but he couldn’t see him, his eyes were hidden in his hats and soon a thoughtful touch was place at the back of his neck, the seamless caress of a spongy tail waddling into secret music. ”I came to tell you, tea is ready.” And that’s why he couldn’t stop the ticking. The White Rabbit wouldn’t let it go until he arrived to take his place at the table. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Madhatter felt the ghost of a breeze near his face. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“When are you gonna stop hidding?” Thanks to the flashes of light, Hatter saw the shadows dancing on the floor and after, the ethereal voice had a body he could touch. “Are you hiding from me?” A pair of legs came into view under his lashes. Cheshire peeked under the hats and smirked coming close to the man. With a flick of his nails the hats fell down, safe for one that was neatly kept in his hands. “C’mon old man. We’re late for tea.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Madhatter was shocked, he still felt shock everytime he was in front of the human-like vision of Cheshire. He hadn’t gotten used to it yet, not the fact that he was, in fact, the only one the cat was comfortable to show himself with. <br/>Hater felt pride growing in his chest. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Grabing a hold  onto the lapels of the last standing hat, Cheshire smiled long and languid. “Don’t be shy.” The boy kissed the Hater letting him feel his long, raspy tongue.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They were late anyway. And if the Rabbit was willing to wait for Alice, he could as well wait for them. </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>